bladeandsoulroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
0.1:Awakenings
The Bamboo Guardsman arrived in the dead of night, rousing Captain Dochun from his slumber. There was a report of a rising column of flam spotting in the south sea, perhaps an hour or two out from shore. Judging from the panic on the young guard's face, Dochun expected news of a Blackram Marauder attack. Were the Blackram up to their old tricks? Or was some entirely new crisis erupting in the south sea? The guard described the area quite specifically. It was Heaven's Reach, the home of Dochun's old master. That is why Dochun insisted on investigating the area himself, and on going alone. Twenty-five long years ago, Dochun had left Heaven's Reach. Despite Master Hong's pleadings, he left to become a solder. He could not sit idly by as the world burned. Dochun arrived at the water below Heaven's Reach, and he could scarcely believe his eyes. His master's home was engulfed in flames, with fiery debris falling like rain. What had happened? Cutscene Dialogue 1 Dochun: '''Isn't this... the Hongmoon Clan uniform? Hey, can you hear me? Hey. Hey! Cutscene Dialogue 2 -1 Day Ago- '''Sister Jinyung: Wake up, Cricket. Ugh, lazy bum. It's way past sunrise! You need to get up! Get up! What am I? Your mother? Quest Dialogue Talk to Jinyung Sister Jinyung: Good. I have a job for you. Come here and press F to talk. Cricket? You're still in bed? That's not like you. Hurry and get dressed! Master Hong has called a meeting! You: Where is my uniform? Sister Jinyung: Why are you asking me? You need to get moving! Use the WASD keys to get your uniform. You can look around for it by using the mouse. Pressing the ESC key or holding down the Alt key makes the cursor appear. You should be ready for morning training, Cricket. Are you still asleep? Come on, rise and shine! I think your uniform is the one on the dresser. Use the WASD keys to go get it. Remember, you can hold the Alt key to use the cursor. Pick up your uniform with the F key Sister Jinyung: Well, go on. Get dressed! Hey, if you don't hurry up, you'll have to meet Master Hong in your pajamas! -You acquired 1 Hongmoon Uniform!- * A training uniform for students of the Hongmoon School. Open the inventory using the I key and put on your uniform '''Sister Jinyung: '''Good, you're dressed. Now use the F key to talk to me. Talk to Jinyung '''Sister Jinyung: '''Let's go make sure Gilhong is up. He's always the last out of bed! Cricket? Hello? You're still not awake? Well, if you missed some of what I said, click J to open your Quest Journal. Follow Jinyung '''Sister Jinyung: '''Follow me! Your brothers' room is right over here. '''Brother Yungmuk: '''I wonder if anyone got up early today? There's something in the air today... I don't feel good... '''Brother Lusung: '''How is your training going? Train hard. '''Master Hong: '''Make me proud, Cricket! Wake up Gilhong '''Sister Jinyung: '''That Gilhong. He's still sound asleep. Go wake him, will you? He's always sleeping in! Talk to Gilhong '''Brother Gilhong: '''Good morning, Cricket. I was having the best dream... '''Brother Hajoon: '''What's all the ruckus? Hey, I'm hungry! We should have dumped a bucket of water on Gilhong's head while he was asleep. That would have been hilarious! '''Sister Jinyung: '''Come on, sleepyhead! We've got a big day today. Up and at 'em! '''Brother Gilhong: '''The sun's up and so am I! We should spar again today, Cricket. I almost had you yesterday. '''You: '''You did really well. '''Brother Gilhong: '''Is it time already? Jinyung will grill me yet again. Go on, Hajoon and I will follow you. Category:Campaign Quests